En las buenas y en las malas
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Justin sufre por los efectos de la segunda guerra, pero una visita inesperada hace que todo sea más soportable. Para Nea Poulain.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Para Nea Poulain. Porque te lo mereces. :D

* * *

 **En las buenas y en las malas**

Alguien había dicho que los chicos no lloraban, que se mantenían firmes ante toda clase de adversidades. Justin, después de sobrevivir a la Segunda Guerra, supo que lo anterior era una absoluta mentira. Había derramado más lágrimas de las que podía contar por culpa de lo que había padecido en Hogwarts durante ese maldito año de terror.

Aunque sabía que la vida le estaba poniendo a prueba, consideraba que el castigo era demasiado. ¿Por qué lo malo parecía nunca acabar y lo bueno era tan efímero? ¡Demonios! Obviamente, estar solo en la oscuridad de su habitación no ayudaba en nada a espantar sus fantasmas. Los recuerdos parecían cobrar vida en su mente; podía ver las caras de resignación de sus compañeros, podía escuchar los gritos de dolor cada vez que tenía lugar un castigo, podía sentir el aire de desesperanza pulular por cada habitación del castillo cual gas venenoso…

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y Justin no las contuvo. Pero no le gustaba derramarlas. Tenía que haber algún modo de eliminar el tormento, aunque fuese por una condenada noche. Se puso de pie y encendió un par de velas para no tener que lidiar con las quimeras que parecían tomarlo por asalto cuando reinaba la negrura. Justin arrugó la cara: el olor a humedad era penetrante pues había llovido copiosamente por semanas y el cuarto que arrendaba no era un alarde de buena ingeniería. La habitación era exigua, pero la escasez de muebles y decoraciones hacía que ésta luciera más grande de lo que realmente era. Al menos disponía de baño privado. No habría podido soportar las arcadas si hubiese tenido que compartir el baño con gente que, al parecer, no conocía el concepto del aseo personal.

Junto a la ventana reposaba una repisa. En ella había un par de libros que acumulaban polvo y una botella a medio llenar de whiskey de fuego. Justin consideró que había encontrado el remedio para detener su patético lagrimeo y arrojó la tapa lejos. No la iba a necesitar.

Dos toques a la puerta hicieron que Justin gruñera por lo bajo. Preguntándose quién mierda querría hablar con él a las dos de la mañana, se puso de pie otra vez y abrió.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de fallar.

Una persona a la que no veía en mucho tiempo estaba parada delante de él. Justin tuvo que pestañear varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba viendo cosas extrañas.

—Hola, Justin.

No sabía por qué, pero Justin creyó percibir un aire de resentimiento en la forma en que le saludó.

—¿Ernie? ¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí?

—Susan me lo dijo —repuso Ernie lacónicamente—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Justin todavía estaba choqueado por la repentina reaparición de Ernie en su vida. Con un poco de incertidumbre, se hizo a un lado, todavía tratando de procesar lo que aquello podía significar para su lastimero presente.

Ernie tomó asiento en el único sillón que había en el cuarto. No sabía si estaba imaginando cosas o no, pero Justin tenía la impresión que Ernie había venido a verlo a regañadientes.

—Lindo lugar —dijo Ernie con sarcasmo mal contenido—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el sueldo no te alcanza para más?

El pobre Justin no sabía qué pensar del extraño compañero de su huésped. Boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, buscando alguna respuesta para salir del paso. Al final, todo lo que pudo articular fue…

—No me ha ido muy bien en el trabajo.

—¿Y por qué será eso? —inquirió Ernie. Justin comprendió que era una pregunta retórica y no dijo nada—. Si yo no voy a visitarte, ni te acuerdas que existo.

—He estado ocupado, Ernie —se excusó Justin, mirando a cualquier parte, menos a los ojos de su amigo—. Cuando sales de una maldita guerra, hay muchas cosas de las que ocuparse, ¿no crees?

Ernie no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para darse cuenta que Justin estaba mintiendo. Se cruzó de brazos, meneando la cabeza.

—Bueno, pensé que una de esas cosas era ponerse al corriente con los amigos —repuso en un tono agresivamente neutral. Justin se sintió como si una bala de cañón hubiese impactado su estómago.

—Está bien, está bien. Estuve evitando a todos mis amigos. No quiero tenerlos cerca porque me recuerdan lo que tuve que pasar en esa guerra de mierda. —Justin terminó de hablar a gritos. Ernie no estaba espantado, sin embargo.

—¿Y crees que yo no paso por malos momentos? ¿Crees que no escucho en mis sueños a toda esa gente que era torturada a modo de castigo escolar? ¿Piensas que he olvidado a quienes perdieron la vida en esa batalla?

Justin no hallaba qué puñetera cosa decir. Ernie siguió hablando.

—Todos perdimos algo en esa guerra, Justin. Todos. Pero no puedes andar por la vida lamentándote por cosas que ya no van a cambiar. ¡Demonios! Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerdas lo que vivimos en el colegio. Tanto dolor no te deja ser feliz.

Ernie estaba siendo muy duro, Justin lo sabía. ¿Cómo mierda podía olvidar lo que pasó en sexto año, cuando estaba plagado de dudas existenciales sobre su propia persona? ¿No había sido Ernie quien resolvió todos sus problemas? ¿No había sido él quien estuvo siempre a su lado, tan pomposo y grandilocuente pero a la vez tan fuerte y decidido? También recordaba las burlas de aquella patética pandilla de Slytherins que se burlaban a cada rato de su elección y del apoyo de sus amigos.

—Ernie, claro que recuerdo todo, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —apremió Ernie con brusquedad.

No era fácil hablar del tema, sobre todo para alguien como Justin. Aquella quimera no se la había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos. Creía que así se iba a quedar, pero Justin necesitaba que Ernie entendiera, necesitaba su apoyo, su cariño. Le necesitaba a su lado.

—Alecto quería dar una clase práctica de por qué los magos de sangre impura son inferiores —comenzó Justin con una voz que apenas se oía, aun en el penetrante silencio de la habitación—. Recuerdo que separó de la clase a todos los que éramos de origen muggle y nos llevó a una habitación. Al final, todo el asunto fue un maldito interrogatorio. Nos preguntaban cosas sobre la historia de la magia, cómo se transmitía de generación en generación… cosas como esas. Alecto nos dijo que si contestábamos correctamente las preguntas, nada malo nos pasaría. Por supuesto, se trataban de preguntas que solamente un mago de sangre pura sabría responder.

Ernie estaba ligeramente desconcertado. Sin embargo, todavía consideraba que arrojarle un maleficio torturador a un compañero de clase era más aborrecible que la narración de Justin. No obstante, siguió escuchando.

—Había algunas preguntas que podíamos responder correctamente gracias a lo que nos enseñaron en los años anteriores, pero la mayor parte del tiempo fallábamos. El primer error se pagaba con un Cruciatus, el segundo con dos Cruciatus y la tercera vez… la tercera vez…

Ernie apremió a Justin con la mirada, pero algo parecía andar mal con su voz, pues volvió a boquear y a balbucear palabras inconexas. Cuando Justin recuperó el habla, lo hizo con una voz baja y monocorde, como tratando de quitar parte del impacto que supuso para él ser testigo de tamaña abominación.

—La tercera vez que fallábamos, era… era la peor afrenta que debía soportar un mago de sangre pura. Recuerdo que nos tomaban y nos arrojaban por las ventanas del castillo, amarrados de manos y pies. Quedábamos colgando a vista y paciencia de quienes anduvieran por los terrenos de Hogwarts, con unas enormes pancartas que rezaban "soy un mago de sangre impura: ódienme". Y claro, había gente a la que le causaba mucha gracia y nos trataban como piñatas vivientes.

"Uno de ellos, no recuerdo su nombre, fue tan maltratado que su soga se cortó y cayó desde el quinto piso. Todos fuimos testigos de la tragedia. Huesos rotos, sangre por doquier… partes de… de…".

Al final, Justin no pudo más. Había estado hablando como un autómata hasta ese momento, cuando las lágrimas se volvieron incontrolables. Volvió a romper en llanto, derrumbándose sobre el hombro de Ernie, quien no sabía cómo diablos reaccionar.

—Nos… trataban… como alimañas —balbuceó Justin entre gritos desgarradores, cargados con el más terrible de los suplicios—. ¡Yo sólo quería morir, Ernie! ¡Quería morir!

Al ver el agobio y el dolor de Justin, Ernie se sintió horriblemente mal. Había sido muy duro con él, sin ser capaz de ver la clase de sufrimiento por el que pasaba su antiguo compañero de colegio. No tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado a Justin, pues su terquedad le había granjeado tantas horas de castigo que se había vuelto pálido de estar tanto tiempo encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Solamente los que obedecían las reglas de los Carrow tenían derecho a pasear al aire libre.

—Perdóname. No sabía…

Pero Justin no era capaz de captar palabra alguna. Contar aquellas cosas era como eliminar algún veneno de su organismo: dolía mucho, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer si quería seguir viviendo. Y mientras tanto, seguía llorando.

—Ahora entiendo por qué querías estar solo —dijo Ernie con torpeza—. Pero tienes que entender que, mientras me tengas en tu vida, jamás estarás solo.

Justin hipó y dejó de llorar, pero las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

—Eres un novio terrible —musitó mientras Ernie le ayudaba a ponerse de pie—. No necesito cursilerías ni palabras grandilocuentes.

—Entonces dime qué necesitas y haré lo que pueda.

Justin soltó una leve risa. Ernie se alegró de que al fin consiguiera escapar, aunque fuese por un momento, de su miseria.

—¿Dos meses sin vernos y me preguntas qué necesito?

Ernie se encogió de hombros. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Justin se acercó a él y le encajó un beso en sus labios. Ernie no sabía cómo mierda reaccionar ante semejante impulso y subía y bajaba los brazos, como si no pudiera decidirse entre abrazar a Justin o arrojarlo lejos. Al final, se dejó llevar por la inercia hasta que ambos se separaron. Parecían haber pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuvieron así de juntos.

—Gracias por haber venido, Ernie.

—De nada —respondió Ernie con una sonrisa—. Pero, para la próxima, procura que no pasen dos meses más sin que nos veamos.

—No te preocupes. Esta noche me di cuenta que te necesito y ya no quiero alejarme, por muy buena que sea mi excusa.

Ernie puso una mano sobre el hombro de su novio.

—Eso está mejor —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Recuerda, Justin. Puedes contar conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, quizá pensando en la misma cosa. Los dos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo? Me siento un poco solitario —dijo Justin en un tono un tanto monocorde, como si diera a entender que le daba lo mismo la respuesta. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo.

—¿Estás bromeando? Llevo meses deseándolo.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Cómo odio el slash, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. Pero el AI es un evento donde las leyes aceptadas de mis preferencias no se aplican y me pongo a escribir cosas que había jurado jamás escribir. Traté de reducir el algodón de azúcar a su mínima expresión, teniendo en cuenta a quién le he escrito. Espero que le haya gustado.

Un saludo.


End file.
